Young love
by DinosawK
Summary: Ai overhears Syo talking about him and runs off crying - What will Syo-chan do ? AI ISN'T A ROBOT Requested on a review! I want more requests like this one I love it! I don't own Uta Pri!


_**AiXSyo – Young Love**_

 **~Ai isn't a robot!**

A soft melody was coming from one of the practice rooms of the master course, inside that room a cyan haired boy was playing his synthesizer and singing to himself. _"Dakishimete itai…zutto eien ni. Sayonara no jikan tometa mama... Kimi ga suki datta… Honto suki datta"  
konna ni afureteru._ _Brilliant Love Song"_ When he sang these words, he leant over clutching his chest with tears in his eyes...

"Ai-senpai!" Syo shouted as he ran towards Ai in the corridor.

"What?" Ai said emotionlessly.

"Is my schedule right? We don't usually have one-on-one today?"

"It is, have you ever known it to be wrong? I'm busy tomorrow so I have had to move our session ahead a day."

"Oh, okay. Well I better get to practice, see ya!" Syo said before he ran away again. Ai's face flushed pink before continuing on his path to Quartet Night's practice room.

"Ai-Ai~!" Reiji ran up to Ai as he entered the room. "Your face is all pink~ Are you okay~?" He leant down next to Ai's ear. "Did you just bump into Syo-chan~?" Ai's face flushed a deep red.

"O-Of course not..."

"Aww~ Young love~"

"If he loved me back." Ai moved away from Reiji and sat alone in the corner of the corner of the room. Reiji soon followed.

"I'm sure he does Ai-Ai! I've seen how he looks at you! And he's always blushing around you~" Ai looked to the floor.

"Stop it. Are you trying to get my hopes up? It isn't working. I know he doesn't like me."

"Ai-Ai he does!" Ai just shrugged Reiji off and waited for the others to arrive so they could practice.

After practice, Ai decided to go and take a shower before going to his one-on-one with Syo. He walked past STARISH's rehearsal room and overheard them talking about him. "Urgh. Senpai's schedules are so strict... I can't be arsed he's such a dick sometimes! I don't get why he couldn't just leave our one-on-one if he was so busy!" He heard Syo shout.

"Syo-kun... That's a little mean..." Otoya said sadly.

"Its true though!"

"But Syo-kun, don't you love Ai-senpai?"

"I... Umm... Hell no! How could I like someone who hardly ever shows his emotions..! He's always looking at data! Sometimes he's like a robot!" A look of fear hit Ai's face and tears began to well up in his eyes. He ran down the corridor to his dorm, throwing himself on his bed. 'He's right... I am like a robot...' Ai thought as his pillow began to get slowly wetter and wetter... What Ai didn't hear is what happened afterwards...

"Syo-kun! We all know you like him, you're just trying to hide it!" Otoya shouted.

"Ikki's right, we know you love him, o'chibi." Ren said teasingly and Syo's face flushed red.

"Fine... But he'd never like me back..." Syo said whist looking to the floor. "I need to change before I go to one-on-one... I stink." Syo left the room soon after Ai ran past. He walked to his dorm and saw that the door was slightly open. He walked inside the dark room to see a curled up figure on Ai's bed. "Senpai?" Ai stayed silent. Ai cleared the tears from his face before Syo could turn on the light. He sat up and spoke emotionlessly. "What?"

"What's up?" Syo tried to get closer but Ai glared at him.

"Nothing. One-on-one is cancelled. Go and do whatever just stay away from me."

"What? Why?"

"Do I need a reason? Just go." Syo did as he was told and left the room, confused...

For the next few weeks Ai and Syo didn't share a single word between them and everyone was worried why Ai would lock himself in the dorm most of the time... "Ai..." Syo knocked and got no answer, he decided it was time to find out why Ai seemed to hate him all of a sudden. He then realized that it was his dorm and he didn't need to knock. He walked in to hear soft cries and Ai curled up on his bed again. "Ai... What's going on with you? You've been like this for weeks..." He got no reply so he got closer and sat on Ai's bed. And Ai looked up at him, his face tear stained. "Ai... Tell me what's happened?"

"Why?" His voice cracked. "So you can go off and criticize me again? Is this enough emotion for you now..." A look of horror hit Syo's face.

"I... You heard what I said..." Syo looked down to the bed feeling guilty. "I didn't mean it, I'm so sorry... I was just trying to cover up that I-"He cut himself off realizing what he was about to say. "Why did it even bother you so much..? I'm sure you won't really care what we think of you..."

"Is that why you said it?! You think things like that won't affect me?! I'm still human no matter how robotic I act!"

"I didn't mean it like that..!"

"Then how did you mean it?!"

"I... I don't know... I'm sorry okay..." The room fell silent before Ai started crying again. "Fine... I only said that to cover up that... I love you..." Syo blushed and Ai looked at Syo in disbelief.

"No you don't."

"I do!" Syo shouted. "It's stupid but I do..." Ai smiled slightly. "You smiled..."

"I... Love you too." Ai said, clearing the tears from his face. Syo now looked at Ai in disbelief but smiled realizing that Ai never lies. He leant forward and wrapped his arms around the senpai.

"Stop crying, I want happy emotions not sad ones!" Syo said happily. Ai looked at Syo and smiled weakly. Syo pulled back and pressed his lips to Ai's. Ai's face flushed a deep red and he wrapped his arms around Syo's neck.

"It went well then Syo-chan~?" Reiji said as he stood by the door, Syo silently cursing himself for leaving it open.

"It'd be going better if you weren't here." Syo said after pulling away from Ai.

"Okay! I'll take my leave then, leave you two lovebirds alone~" Reiji winked at Syo and shut the door after leaving. Syo smirked at Ai before kissing him again, this time his tongue finding its way into Ai's mouth. He pushed Ai down so he was hovering above him, deepening the kiss. They broke apart a while later after they both needed to breathe.

"Are you okay to see everyone? They're worried about you..." Syo asked and Ai nodded.

"Let me wash my face first..."

"Okay."

"Syo. You need to move." Syo smirked again.

"The others can wait, an opportunity like this doesn't come everyday~"

 **A/N-  
** This was a little shorter than I wanted really XD Oh well, too late!  
The song Ai-Ai was singing was Winter Blossom! (Reading the lyrics made me cry... Again...)  
I really enjoyed writing with Ai not being a robot! If anyone has anymore requests like this one, gimme! They're awesome!I'll take any requests at all really XD (Pointless ramble...)

Well Thankyou very machacha for reading!  
Review/Favorite/request!  
Matte ne~


End file.
